C'est le début, je le sens
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: Une petite fic, pas méchante du tout, sur la chanson "c'est le début", d'anastasia, qui colle très bien aux personnages de Kuro et Fye. même si ça peut coller à Shaolan et sakura, si on y réfléchi...  Venez voir !


**Voici une petite fic, autour de la chanson "c'est le début" d'anastasia.**

**Car cette chanson Fait trop penser à Kuro et Fye...**

**J'ai essayer de ne pas mettre que la chanson, mais le mieux, c'est encore d'écouter la chanson en même temps et de se dire: "Waaaaah, ça va trop bien avec Tsubasa ! surtout kuro et fye !"**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Fye avait passé son enfance à attendre, seul dans sa tour, qu'on vienne le sauver.<p>

_Comme une enfant, qui rêve au prince charmant._

Son prince charmant était venu, mais il s'était assez vite avéré que ce "prince" n'en était pas vraiment un...

Fye était parti en voyage.

Il avait vu Kurogane.

Son cœur qui semblait s'être éteint depuis longtemps s'était mis à battre furieusement._  
><em>

_Un sentiment qui trouble et qui surprend_

Même après, il avait l'impression de rêver.

Il avait peur de s'endormir et que tout ait disparu à son réveil.

_Je ferme les yeux, et tout est si différent._

Mais quand il s'était levé, plus tard, tout était encore là_._

Ils partaient ensemble en voyage._  
><em>

_C'est le début je le sens._

Quand ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient étés fascinés._  
><em>

_On m'a rien dit, je savais que c'était toi._

Le périple avait commencé.

Ils étaient ensemble, et parfois, ils réussissaient à être heureux sans se forcer._  
><em>

_Une autre vie commençait ce jour là._

_"Qui viendra me chercher ?"/"Ils ont tous besoin de ce voyage"  
><em>

Ils en avaient besoin... Ils avaient tant prié pour que ça arrive...ça leur était vital._  
><em>

_une évidence, une prière, une urgence._

Et ils étaient ensemble._  
><em>

_qui devient "nous"._

Ils savaient que le voyage serait long, qu'il serait difficile._  
><em>

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,_

Ils savaient qu'ils allaient apprendre des choses sur leurs compagnons, qui les décevraient.

_Et même si le doute nous fais serrer les poings,_

_L'amour nous rassure,_

Mais leurs passés leur importaient peu.

_brise le mur des incertitudes._

Il suffisaient que le brun croise les yeux du blond pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

il lisait en lui, comme on lit dans un livre ouvert._  
><em>

_J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard._

Kurogane aurait donné sa vie pour Fye.

_Je serai le dernier des remparts._

Ils n'étaient plus seuls._  
><em>

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant,_

C'était le début d'une aventure.

_Non, c'est le début, je le sens._

ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais ils voyageaient ensemble._  
><em>

_deux étrangers dans une même aventure,_

Ils ont combattu les mêmes dangers, les mêmes ennemis, malgré tout._  
><em>

_deux étrangers ont changé le futur._

malgré ce qu'ils apprenaient lors de leur périple, ils voulaient croire que tout serait possible.

Que "eux", ce serait possible._  
><em>

_d'un même espoir, le besoin d'y croire vraiment._

C'était le début d'une histoire._  
><em>

_C'est le début je le sens._

Ils avaient sacrifié les choses auxquelles ils tenaient, pour continuer ce voyage._  
><em>

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,_

Ils se détestaient mutuellement_,_ à cause de leur passé, et de leurs différences._  
><em>

_Et même si le doute nous fais serrer les poings,_

_L'amour nous rassure,_

Mais ils ne le pensaient pas vraiment.

_brise le mur des incertitudes._

On pouvait voir dans leurs yeux que l'un ne laisseraient personne faire du mal à 'autre_.  
><em>

_J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard._

Fye ne voulait pas que Kurogane ne meure._  
><em>

_Je serai le dernier des remparts._

ils étaient prêts à payer pour rester ensemble._  
><em>

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant,_

c'était le début de leur aventure._  
><em>

_c'est le début je le sens._

Enfants, ils espéraient tout deux en secret rencontrer quelqu'un qui les aideraient.

Ils ne vivaient que pour rencontrer cette personne.

_Je savais bien que dans le noir,_

_Comme moi, quelque part,_

_Tu ne vivais plus que pour moi,_

Ils savaient qu'elle viendrait, cette personne.

Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait.

Du moment qu'ils étaient réunis un jour._  
><em>

_j'étais si sûr de toi,_

_comptons les heures qui nous séparent._

ils avaient dû faire un long chemin, pour se retrouver._  
><em>

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,_

Ils avaient eut tant de bonnes raisons de se haïr._  
><em>

_Et même si le doute nous fais serrer les poings,_

Ils avaient eut tellement plus de raisons de s'aimer !_  
><em>

_L'amour nous rassure,_

_brise le mur des incertitudes._

Ils voyaient quand ils mentaient._  
><em>

_J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard._

Ils se protègerais.

_Je serai le dernier des remparts._

Ils avaient enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui veule bien d'eux._  
><em>

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant,_

C'était le début de leur histoire._  
><em>

_C'est le début, je le sens._

Même si ils se retrouvaient séparés, ils feraient le tour du monde pour se retrouver._  
><em>

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,_

Quand ils se retrouvaient devant leurs pires cauchemars._  
><em>

_Et même quand la vie te fait peur,_

Ils étaient ensemble, et cela leur donnait du courage._  
><em>

_je serais-là,_

c'était le début d'un voyage._  
><em>

_C'est le début je le sens._

Le début d'un long voyage ensemble._  
><em>

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,_

Le début de problèmes._  
><em>

_Et même si le doute nous fais serrer les poings,_

Le début d'une nouvelle vie._  
><em>

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant,_

C'était le début de leur voyage.

Ensemble._  
><em>

_Car c'est le début, je le sais._

* * *

><p><strong>Et là, révélation !<strong>

**ça va trop bien ensemble, hein !**

**Bon, j'avoue que ce que j'ai rajouter, ça case tout... Mais sinon, c'est pas une fic !**

**Bref, car cette fic est nulle, reviews.**

**car la chanson est magnifique, reviews.**

**car l'auteur ne la met pas dans le bon contexte, reviews.**

**Juste pour donner votre avis, reviews.**

**pour me critiquer, reviews...**

**en gros, reviews ?**_  
><em>


End file.
